


dig your teeth into bare palms

by catpoop



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Biology, Canon Universe, Galaxy Garrison, Gen, Mild Blood, Stim Toys (but not actually for stimming... just alien teeth)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 17:33:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12462534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catpoop/pseuds/catpoop
Summary: Keith has a bit of a bad habit, and it's a little self-destructive, if he says so himself.





	dig your teeth into bare palms

**Author's Note:**

> ples enjoy

It’s a bad habit of his, one that he can’t really break. Keith licks at the shredded, bloody insides of his cheek and thinks of what his dad had said about him.

_Too many damned teeth for an infant_ , is what, all too-sharp and too-large and out to bite his fingers. He’d bought Keith a chew toy the first time he’d discovered the sides of his tiny tongue and cheeks minced into bloody tatters, and even if Keith doesn’t remember the sensation of _then_ , he can feel it all too clearly now.

He thinks of the small rubber pendant lying innocuously in his bedside drawer at the Garrison and furiously grits his teeth. There’s no getting it back now; the cleaning staff have probably emptied out his room, and all the belongings he has now are crammed into two sad rubbish bags in front of him. He eyes everything in disdain.

He’d go out and buy a new one if he could, but there’s no changing the fact his entire mouth tastes like blood and aches like hell.

Keith miserably curls up on his makeshift couch and tries not to flinch with each painful, dry-mouthed swallow.

\-----

(He gives in and buys something eventually, a little red teardrop on a cord that he keeps around his neck 24/7. It’s jammed into his mouth the moment he gets the urge to _shred_.)

\-----

And sure, Lance might laugh or call him an infant whenever he’s unknowingly gnawing on it public, but it’s better than being unable to talk or swallow for up to a week without holding back a cry of pain.

Keith bites into his pendant with renewed ferocity.

**Author's Note:**

> inspiration for this fic: i hurt myself in TWO (2) spots in my mouth. I don't deserve this
> 
> [tumblr](https://swummeng-geys.tumblr.com/) // [twitter](https://twitter.com/hashtag_yikes)
> 
> feel free to send me fic requests on tumblr ;)


End file.
